poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Discovering Radiator Springs
This is how discovering Radiator Springs goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. (The scene then shows Radiator Springs, with the song My Heart Would Know playing. It shows a montage of the different characters. Some bugs are heard buzzing as they get attracted by the lights of Flo's V8 Cafe. Guido tries to keep a tire upright on top of another tire lying flat on the ground, which a sign being blown by the breeze keeps tilting it. Then it shows the statue of Stanley, which Red the fire truck is seen watering flowers around the statue. Lizzie is seen sleeping outside her curio shop. Ramone, Flo, Sarge and Fillmore are seen at Flo's V8 Cafe as Fillmore was watching the intersection traffic light, which its amber light is blinking.) Fillmore: I'm telling you, man, every third blink is slower. Sarge: The sixties weren't good to you, were they? (Then they hear backfiring noises as the music stops. The scene then goes to McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor still being chased by Sheriff as they all see Radiator Springs in the distance.) Lightning McQueen: What? Lightning McQueen: That's not the Interstate! Gordon: Of course, it's not! James: "Follow me" he says. "I'm in charge" he says. Now, we're even more lost! Thomas: Then, where are we? (Suddenly, Sheriff backfires again.) Lightning McQueen: Ah! Rainbow Dash: McQueen, look out for those traffic cones! Lightning McQueen: Oh! (as he hits some traffic cones) Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! (McQueen then drives off the road, and comes across a giant cone.) Lightning McQueen: Aaaahhh!!! (Team Equesodor all stopped themselves to watch McQueen go out of control, helpless to stop him.) Shining Armor: Look out! (McQueen then drive away across the road. He comes up towards a fence.) Lightning McQueen: No, no, no, no, no, no! (He hits the fence, getting it caught on him.) Lightning McQueen: Ow! (McQueen is then heading towards a sign.) Lightning McQueen: (screams) (McQueen then drive to the left, heading for Flo's V8 Cafe.) Fillmore: I'm not the only one seeing this, right? Porter: (whistling) Look out! Runaway race car! (McQueen then appears, driving out of control and knocking over some cans.) Lightning McQueen: Aah! Thomas: Watch out! Sarge: Incoming! Fillmore: Whoa, man. (Sarge, Fillmore and Ramone drive out of the way.) Lightning McQueen: No! (The fence hits Ramone's body.) Ramone: Hey! You scratched my paint! (Guido hides behind the sign.) Starlight Glimmer: Look out for those tires! Lightning McQueen: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! (He drives across Luigi's Casa Della Tires, hitting several piles of tires.) Luigi: My tires! (He then drives along the main road towards the Courthouse & Fire Department, with tires all over his body.) Lightning McQueen: (grunts as he spits out a tire in his mouth) Red: (gasps and drives into the building) Hiro: Look out! (McQueen continues driving along the road, spotting Stanley's statue.) Lightning McQueen: Aaaahhh!!! (He then drives around the statue, while hitting Red's flowers.) Red: (gasps at his flowers being hit) (The fence gets caught on Stanley's statue. McQueen notices, and tries to move backwards to get away from the statue. His tires squeal, and the cables vibrate as the statue starts to come off. Finally, the statue goes up into the air. McQueen stops moving, glad that the statue was gone. Suddenly, the statue lands in front of him on the road.) Lightning McQueen: Aaaah!! (He turns around and drives away, while pulling Stanley's statue. The pole beneath the base was destroying the road.) Lightning McQueen: (shouts) Aaaaaahhhh!!!!! (Flo, Ramone, Fillmore, Sarge and the whole of Team Freeman all watch as McQueen goes past them. The statue continues damaging the road before finally going up a ramp beside the road. The ramp splits in half as the statue lands on some telephone wires.) Lightning McQueen: (strains as he struggles to move) (McQueen then lose his grip, and the force pulls his back. He ends up hanging from the telephone wires as Stanley's statue flies through the air.) Fillmore: Fly away, Stanley. Be free! Red: (gasps as the statue comes towards him, and drives back into the courthouse) (The statue lands back in its place, and the water resumes shooting out. Red then looks with shock. The music resumes as Sheriff drives slowly to McQueen who is still hanging from the telephone wires.) Sheriff: (breathes heavily) Boy, you're in a heap of trouble. Lightning McQueen: (sighs and closes his eyes and passed out) (The screen then shows all the members of Team Freeman all suddenly feeling woozy and tired and suddenly they all collapsed and passed out as well. Sheriff and the townsfolk take notice of this.) Fillmore: (offscreen) Hey, are you fellas alright? Sarge: (offscreen) All these strange-looking characters just passed out all of a sudden. Ramone: (offscreen) I have no idea who are these characters. They're not even cars. Flo: (offscreen) Me neither. Sheriff: (offscreen) Well, they must be from somewhere. Maybe from another worlds and dimensions. Luigi: (offscreen) What should-a we do with them and this road hazard? Sheriff: (offscreen) You all let me take care of all of them. Once they all wake up, we'll get to the bottom of this. (The next day, we see photographers at the Los Angeles International Speedway watching Mack arrive.) Kori Turbowitz: We're live at the Los Angeles International Speedway as the first competitor, Lightning McQueen, is arriving at the track. (The photographers are heard talking as they surround Mack.) Photographer 1: McQueen, how's the trip? Photographer 2: Is it true he's gonna pose for Cargirl? Photographer 3: Lightning, what's your strategy? (Mack's trailer door opens, with no one inside it.) Crowd: (all gasp and take pictures with their cameras) Mack: What? Did I forget to wipe my mud flaps? (The screen then shows different news reporters reporting about McQueen's disappearance, and Mack then notices that he and the whole of Team Freeman are missing.) Dan Sclarkenberg: McQueen's driver arrived in California, but McQueen was missing. Skip Ricter: Racecar Lightning McQueen was reported missing. News Reporter 1: ...to race an unprecedented... News Reporter 2: (while the screen shows photographers interviewing Dusty and Rusty Rust-eze) Sponsor stated they have no idea where he is. Chuki: (speaks in Japanese about McQueen's disappearance) Dale Earnhardt, Jr.: I just hope Lightning's OK. I sure would hate to see anything bad happen to him. Jay Leno: I don't know what's harder to find, Lightning McQueen or a crew chief who'll work with him! Sven: (German accent) Lightning McQueen must be found at all costs! Chuck Manifold: They're all asking the same question: Where is McQueen? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer